


Synchronicity

by Chiyokokai



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: The story of Anarial Dawnfire and her journey through Azeroth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

 

> A young blood elf woman sighed as she looked through her bank in Dalaran, and chewed on her lip. She had long black hair that was tied back in a tight high ponytail, and her bangs were loose. She wore her armor of a hunter fresh into Northrend, her guild's tabard, a long sword tied to each hip, a quiver full of Iceblade arrows and her crossbow strapped to her back. She grumbled as she looked over the things in her bank, deciding what to toss, and what to keep.

> "Spring cleaning?" She jumped and whirled around, seeing a male blood elf mage standing there. He had long straight brown hair, wore the high ranking robes of a mage, and wore the same guild tabard as her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Ana." he said, chuckling.

> "You should know better than to sneak up on me like that Malanior!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. He laughed at her at that and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

> "Is that anyway to talk to your guild master?" he asked, smirking.

> "Do you want a salute? A curtsy maybe?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Or do you want me to get down and lick your boots?" They both laughed at that and he mussed up her hair. She frowned and fixed her hair as he walked over to the bank teller.

> "Quite a bit of junk here..." he mumbled as he looked over the items on the counter. "Most of this can be sold to vendors as junk..." He held up a fang and cocked his eyebrow at her. She shrugged as she laughed nervously, and took it from him.

> "Um...Malanior, since you're here I was wondering - "

> "If its about helping you with quests, Ana, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." he interrupted. "I have business to take care of." She nodded and frowned as she began to put the items back into bags for the banker. "However....one of the officers is in Dalaran and would be able to help you." he said. "He's a mage as well."

> "Oh?" she asked, her ears perking up.

> "His name is Athaniar." he said. "And he should be still hanging out in the Legerdemain Lounge." He shrugged and smiled at her. "I know you haven't met him yet, but he's a nice fellow, and well meaning...just rather shy." he said. "So don't scare the daylights out of him with your enthusiastic attitude." He chuckled and mussed up her hair again. She put her hands on her head and stuck her tongue out at him. She then waved as she headed out of the bank.

  


 

 

> Ana walked into the Legerdemain Lounge, and looked around the first floor. She frowned when she saw no blood elves, and crossed her arms. She threw up her arms and headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs stood a tall male blood elf, with long firey red hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, and wore the robes of a high ranking mage, but just under Malanior's level. He was looking at the stained glass window, his hands clasped together behind his back.

> "Athaniar?" asked Ana as she walked up behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her, revealing a matching goatee, and cocked his eyebrow at her. "I'm Anarial." she said. "Malanior said you could help me with some of my quests..?" He turned to face her fully at that and smiled, bowing to her.

> "Athaniar at your service." he said and stood up straight. Ana smiled and chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

> "I'm sorry." she said. "Oh and please call me Ana."

> "What did you need help with Ana?" he asked. Ana smiled and pulled out her quest log, going over it with him.

  


 

 

> Ana and Athaniar stood outside of Vengance Landing, both taking a break from their fighting a few hours later, and looked out at the ocean. Beside them stood a pure white lioness, Ana's pet, and Athaniar's water elemental.

> "So how did you meet Malanior?" he asked as he put down his Honeymint Tea. She laughed at that and smiled.

> "He never told you?" she said, smirking. He shook his head and laughed. "I'm Malanior's younger sister." she answered. Athaniar's eye went wide at that and he looked at her curiously. "It would make sense that I would join my brother's guild, wouldn't it?" she asked. He nodded and took another sip of his Honeymint Tea. "He was right!" she said, laughing.

> "About?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

> "You are very shy and reserved!" she said, smiling. "It's adorable!"

> "Um...thank you?" he said. She giggled and kissed his cheek, smiling. He blushed at that, his cheeks burning, and looked at his Honeymint Tea. She doubled over laughing and patted his shoulder.

> "Well let's get back to work." she said as she stood up. Athaniar swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

> > Ana laughed as she swam through the water, just east of Orgrimmar, and splashed at another female Blood Elf. The other had long white blonde hair, and fairer skin than Ana. They both were clothed in simple red bikinis, and their hair hung loose. They then smiled and waved at the group of males sitting on the shore. The group on the shore consisted of Malanior, Athaniar, and a Blood elf priest with short brown hair; all of them males.
>
>> "So how long do you plan on sitting here and not enjoying the fun?" asked Malanior as he stood up, just wearing some linen pants. The priest, still clad in his robes, grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Well besides you," said Malanior, "Tharama, you sack of old bones."
>
>> "Yes lets make fun of the oldest one here...." said Tharama as he rolled his eyes. Malanior laughed at that and looked at Athaniar.
>
>> "And you?" he asked, but Athaniar just went red and looked away. Malanior rolled his eyes and smirked as he saw Ana running towards them. "Looks like you're not getting much of a choice..."
>
>> "Well come on guys!" said Ana. "I can expect the dilly dallying from Tharama, but not from you two!" She laughed at them and grabbed Athaniar's hands. She helped him up, him just wearing his linen pants as well, and lead him to the water. Athaniar went very red at this and looked back at Malanior, a pleading look on his face. But Malanior just smiled and winked at him.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
>
>> The group laughed and clanked their glasses together as they sat in the Inn in Orgrimmar, later that evening. They were all dressed in simple linen robes, and sitting around a table. Food and drinks were scattered on top of the table, along with scrolls of paper, and various ink bottles. There laughter was silenced however when a female blood elf paladin, in full armor walked into the inn. She took off her helm, revealing her long blonde hair, and walked over to them. She bowed her head to the group, and handed Malanior a letter. He took it, opened it and frowned as he read it.
>
>> "Coria brings news from Icecrown." he said, referring to the paladin, and waved the letter at them. "We are to head out to Argent Tournament Grounds immediately." He sighed and stood up. "The guild has been summoned. We march to the citadel." Everyone looked at him, dead silent, and put their mugs down. "Well, get your gear." he said. "I will provide a portal to Dalaran, and we fly to the grounds from there." He watched as the group walked out of the inn, and looked at Ana as she stood there. She looked at him, worried, and then looked at the floor. "It will be fine, Ana." he said and placed his hand on her head. "Anu belore dela'na." She shrugged and gave him a weak smile. He smiled at her and patted her head. "Now go." he said. She nodded and left, leaving him by himself. "Anar'alah belore," he mumbled, "save us."
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
>
>> Ana stood in between her brother and Athaniar, as the group watched as Highlord Tirion Fordring stood on the platform before the crowd of fighters at the Argent Tournament Grounds.
>
>> "Combatants of the Alliance and Horde! You are welcome under the banner of the Argent Crusade." he said, and the mummuring ceased. "To the south lies our goal. We will march to the Citadel and cut out the heart of the Scourge where it dwells." He gestured to the south and the crowd looked towards it. "But this is no task to be taken lightly. A massive attack with every able-bodied man would end in needless slaughter. Every soldier lost would rise as the enemy. Azeroth would be left defenseless against the undead threat." he continued. "Instead, we require a small, concentrated strike force for the attack to succeed. For that reason, we have created the Argent Tournament. Within these walls, you will be tested. Your skill in combat will be matched against the fiercest dangers Northrend has to offer under the watchful eyes of your leaders." The crowd glanced around and noticed King Varian Wyrnn and Warchief Thrall, walking towards the platform with their guards and Jaina Proudmore in tow. "Your prowess, your might, and your cunning will be under close watch. These games will determine the best Azeroth has to offer." continued Tirion. "The victors will take their rightful place in the assault upon the Citadel. We will stand together in the face of evil, and Arthas WILL fall!!" The crowd erupted into cheers, raising their weapons high in the air, and Tirion dismissed them. Ana frowned as she made her way over to the Sunreaver's Pavilion, but was stopped by Athaniar, when he grabbed her arm.
>
>> "Anarial...Ana.." he mumbled.
>
>> "What is it Athaniar?" she asked as she faced him.
>
>> "I can see extreme worry etched on your face..." he said and sighed. "Your brother is a powerful mage, he will be fine." Ana frowned and looked at the ground. "I will watch his back, as well as yours and everyone I can." he said. "I don't want any of us to fall, as much as you do." Ana smiled softly, and nodded. Athaniar patted her shoulder and turned to leave as he dropped his shoulder to his side.
>
>> "Athaniar?" asked Ana as she looked up.
>
>> "Yes?" he asked as he faced her again. She blushed brightly as she moved close to him and kissed him. His eyes went wide in surprise at this, and his cheeks burned red. She broke the kiss and bowed her head a bit.
>
>> "Thank you." she said and headed to the Sunreaver's Pavilion. Athaniar blinked a few times and watched her leave.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
>
>> "Well done blood elf! I have been bested!" said a Draenei female on an elekk as Ana and her finished their joust. Ana bowed her head to her and smiled. She got off her hawkstrider and lead it to the stables. She tied it to the fence post and patted its head as she fed it some grain.
>
>> "Are you doing well, Anarial?" She turned around and saw Coria standing there.
>
>> "Ah! Hello Coria." said Ana. "I'm doing well, how are you?" Coria blushed and looked at the ground. Ana cocked an eyebrow and titled her head as she looked at Coria. "Coria...?" she asked.
>
>> "I was wondering where Malanior had run off to, actually." she answered and looked back at Ana.
>
>> "Umm...I think he teleported to Dalaran to take care of some business...but I'm not sure..." said Ana. "He should be back..."
>
>> "Now." said Malanior as he walked up behind Coria. Coria whirled around, her cheeks flaming bright red, and swallowed.
>
>> "M-Malanior..." she mumbled. "I-I wish to speak to you...i-in private." An and Malanior both looked at her, their eyebrows cocked, and then looked at each other. Ana then shrugged and walked towards the Sunreaver's Pavilion, leaving the two alone.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
>
>> Ana sighed as she sat on a flat rock on the top of a cliff, and overlooked the ocean just north of the Argent Tournament Grounds. She patted the head of a majestic cat with white fur, ethereal blue glowing eyes, and blue glow radiating from his mouth and spots on his body. The cat rested its head on her lap and looked up at her, making a worried rumble in his throat. She smiled as she looked down at him and messed up the fur on his head. He made a whining noise and then huffed as he shook his head. Ana giggled at that and rolled her eyes. She then jumped as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, and turned her head around. Athaniar smiled at her, a slight blush on his cheeks and moved to stand beside her. She blushed brightly and looked away from him.
>
>> "I'm...I'm sorry about earlier..." she mumbled. "I just..."
>
>> "Ana..." he interrupted and sighed. "I'm...." He frowned and looked out at the ocean. "I don't know what..." he stopped as a haunting voice began to travel through the ground, singing.
>
>> "An Karanir Thanagor, Mor Ok Angalor, Mor Ok Gorum, Palahm Raval." sang the young male's voice and the grounds went dead silent. "Ro-mun A'l Ga, Ballog A'l Enthu. Korok Na Boda...Erigo Eo Draco Modo! Mor Ok Gorum Pala'ahm, Mor Ok Croval Angalor, Thanagor.....Mor Ok Gorum, Pala Ah'm raval. Specto Su Praesenti...Caligo Caelum...Mor Ok Croval Anga'lor. Karanir Thanagor....Karanir Thanagor!" And the voice hung on the last note, then slowly faded away, returning the two to the dead silence as they looked out at the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter :D How you guys liking it so far?? Lemme know by leaving a review :3 Also, for the lyrics of the song, just head over to Wowpedia and look up O Thanagor. Its a song that can be found in a few Wrath pieces and I find it very beautiful, and yet haunting as well. Hope you enjoyed :3


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

 

> Ana clenched her jaw as she sliced at a scourge ghoul with her sword and then jumped back from him. Her cat pounced it and ripped its head clean off. She glared at the mass of scourge in front of her, and put 3 arrows to the string of her bow. She drew back her bow and fired at the scourge that stampeded towards her.

>   
>  _'How'd I get into this mess?'_ she thought.

  


 

 

> Ana, Coria, Malanior, Tharama, and Athaniar stood at the gates of Icecrown Citadel, surrounded by both Alliance and Horde. Tirion Fordring, kept a watchful eye on all that stood at the gates, scourge corpses surrounding the group, and sighed deeply.

> "This is our final stand. What happens here will echo through the ages. Regardless of outcome, they will know that we fought with honor. That we fought for the freedom and safety of our people." he yelled out to the crowd. "Remember, heroes, fear is your greatest enemy in these befouled halls. Steel your heart and your soul will shine brighter than a thousand suns. The enemy will falter at the sight of you. They will fall as the light of righteousness envelops them!" The crowd cheered at this, King Varian and Garrosh Hellscream, nodding in approval. "The gates are open!" yelled Tirion. "PRESS ON MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! FOR THE LIGHT!" He raised Ashbringer into the air, and the crowd rushed into the gates of Icecrown Citadel.

 

 

> Ana and her group fought their way through the halls of Icecrown, finally making it to the top, and Arthas' frozen throne. The Lich King, Arthas sat upon his throne and a rumbling, otherworldly chuckle, came from his chest.

> "So the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?" he said as he raised his hands and scourge crawled out of the ground. He laughed, and watched as the scourge attacked the Alliance and Horde champions. Ana, Coria, Malanior, Tharama, and Athaniar attacked, with the other champions, at the scourge. Tirion glared at Arthas, gnashing his teeth as his hand clenched around Ashbringer's hilt.

> "We'll grant you a swift death, Arthas." he spat. "More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain!" The ethereal blue glow coming from the eyes of the Lich King seemed to smile and dance in glee as Tirion said this.

> "You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy," said Arthas, "and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power..."

> "So be it. Champions, attack!" yelled Tirion as he ran forward. Arthas let out a low chuckle and cast a spell, freezing Tirion into a large block of ice.

> "I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring." he said. "I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image." The group of adventurers ran at him, steel clashing with steel, and hell broke lose.

  


 

 

> Ana narrowed her eyes as she shot down a Val'kyr that had grabbed a priest. Her attention was quickly moved back to a scourge that was attacking Coria. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide when she say Malanior jump in front of Coria, taking a blow that sent him flying into a pillar.

> "MALANIOR!!!!!!!" she screamed as he slid down the pillar. Coria and her ran over to Malanior, forgetting the chaos of battle behind them. Ana reached him and pulled him into her arms, tears forming in her eyes. "No...no no...NO!" she repeated as she held her brother's lifeless body close to her. She sobbed, as everything slowed down around her, and the only sound she slowly began to register, was the sound of her own beating heart. She looked at her brother, her breathing increasing, as she laid him down on the cold floor. She turned around, taking out her dual swords, and let out a gut wrenching scream as she charged at Arthas. She then was blasted back, with everyone else, and fell to the ground lifeless, leaving just Arthas standing there in the centre of the room.

 

 

> "No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger." he said as he lowered his hand and struck Frostmourne into the ground. "You ARE Azeroth's greatest champions. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury..." The blue light coming from his eyes, seemed to flair brighter at this, and then return to normal as he looked towards Tirion. "Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder..." he said, more to himself. "You trained them well, Fordring. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known... right into my hands - exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice." Arthas turned his attention back to Frostmourne and pulled it out of the ground. He raised his hands and began to cast his vile magics, as Frostmourne floated into the air above him. "Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge." he said. "They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands -- and you will be the first to die."

 

 

> Ana gasped as her eyes shot open and she quickly stood up. Everything around her was dark, so dark one could not see, but yet she could. She looked herself over, rather confused, and then became shocked at what she saw. The hands she saw were not her own, nor was the body. She was some skeletal monstrosity, a minion of the scourge now, and she glowed a faint ethereal blue.

 

 

>   
>  _'Anar'alah'_ she thought, as she looked back up, the darkness suddenly melding into the front steps of Icecrown Citadel and more Scourge surrounding herself. _'No. No! It cannot be...'_ She stared out into the massive force of the Scourge, eyes wide, and just gaped at the size of it. She was nudged aside by some other Scourge as they passed her, and she noticed some others in the crowd, staying still, like her. She then felt a warmth on her back, and slowly turned her face to look behind her. She saw a bright light, that was growing brighter, and seemed to meld into and wash away what was around her. She then was able to very faintly hear Tirion's voice.

> "..Arthas! No more lives will be consumed by your..." said Tirion's voice, sounding like it was very far in the distance. An image of a man then appeared in front of her, the light surrounding him, and her whole world becoming just that man and the light. He looked old, and tired, but had the air of a royal. His hair almost white, and his clothes clean and regal looking, except for the stain of blood across his abdomen. He smiled at Ana, a sad smile, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

> "It is time for you to rise up, young one. And serve justice to my fallen son." he said, his voice soft. He brushed his hand across Ana's eyes and her world went pure white. She blinked and she found herself standing in front of Arthas, all the other adventurers around her, her weapon at the ready. They watched as Arthas was raised up, by a swirling cloud of spirits, all of them calling out for justice.

> "ANAR'ALAH BELORE!!" screamed Ana as she charged at Arthas, the other adventurous following her.

 

 

> Anarial stood at the foot of a grave, in her homeland of Eversong Woods. She looked down at it, a sad smile on her face, as the wind blew through her hair. Arthas had been defeated, a new Lich King sat at the throne, and they had returned to Orgrimmar with their spoils of war, while Ana had returned with more. She held up her closed hand and opened it, letting a gold locket fall to the ground. It landed on the grave, facing up, and its pictures open. She smiled at the picture of her brother and herself, in the locket, and her eyes filled with tears. She stood up, the tears flowing freely now, and clenched her fists. She then turned and walked away from the graves, over to her white hawkstrider. She got onto her mount, and put the hood of her cloak up. She gave one final look at the graves, and raced off into the night on her mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotations of the Icecrown Citadel encounter (Tirion Fordring, Terenas Menethil II, and the Lich King) are from the ICC raid encounter in game. You can find all the info you need on wowpedia.org!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

> Ana raced through Orgrimmar, headed for Grommash Hold in Valley of Wisdom, when she was knocked to her feet by a rather intense earthquake. There was worried voices around her, shrieking of children from the Orphanage, and a few items could be heard smashing on the ground. She waited until it subsided, then got back up and dusted herself off. She grumbled a bit, and ran into Grommash Hold.

> "-we face serious problems that cannot be solved simply by axe and sword." said Thrall as he faced Vol'jin, Garrosh Hellscream, Eitrigg and a mass of people that had showed up for the meeting, "Earthquakes shake every region. Elementals ravage the countryside. I can hear our land, Azeroth, cry out in pain."

> "These are the reasons that you must leave." said Garrosh. 

> "Yes, I leave for Nagrand to learn from the elements there." said Thrall as he nodded. "They have suffered and seen many of these same symptoms." Ana's eyes went wide at this, and she looked at Thrall, concern on her face.

> "How long you gonna be gone?" asked Vol'jin, concern in his voice. Thrall sighed at this, and looked at them solemnly.

> "It may take time to learn what I must. I trust I will not be gone too long, but it could be weeks - even months." he said, "in my absence, I am instructing you, Garrosh Hellscream, to lead the Horde. You have the strength and courage that our people need to survive in these trying times." Ana bristled as the words left Thralls mouth and she looked at Garrosh, a look of not yet fear, but genuine concern across her face.

> "I am honored, warchief." said Garrosh as he saluted Thrall, "but I feel unprepared for the life of a ruler."

> "You will not be alone." said Thrall as he waved his hand towards Vol'jin and Eitrigg, "You will have advisors: Cairne, Eitrigg, Vol'jin. They will help guide you." He then sighed as a sad look crossed his face, and looked at Garrosh. "And though I am leaving soon, I can also instruct you."

> "A good first test may be dealin' with dese cultists." suggested Vol'jin, "Da people be scared. Dey aren't sure what's goin' on." 

> "But even we are not sure of all that is happening. Should we capture these cultists and force their silence?" said Garrosh, "but that may anger the rest of the people... Still, we cannot allow the cult to spread fear and lies..."

> "Now you are thinking like a ruler, Garrosh." said Eitrigg as he smiled. "You must look at all sides of a problem. Consult with your advisors and act with confidence."

> "They will help you Garrosh." said Thrall, "and I will help you. I will find the answers that we need to assuage the fears of the people and soothe the elements." 

> "I will not fail you, Warchief. I will lead as well as I can, and I will consult with the advisors you suggest." said Garrosh. "I know what a tremendous honor you do me, and I will strive to be worthy of it."

> "Then it is done." said Thrall as he nodded. "Let everything you do be done for the Horde."

> "For the Horde!" said Eitrigg and Vol'jin as they saluted Thrall. The room followed the sentiment and saluted Thrall as well. Garrosh seemed to pause for a moment, deep in thought, then came back to his surroundings.

> "For the Horde!" he said as he saluted Thrall.

  
  


 

> Ana sighed as she sat on a rock formation beside the remains of Mannoroth in Valley of Wisdom, and patted the head of her cat.

> "Des be troublin' times, me tinks." said Vol'jin as he looked at the remains, deep in thought. She jumped a bit and jerked to attention so fast that she fell off of the rock and landed on her ass. Vol'jin, torn away from his thoughts, looked at her, bewilderment on his face, and started to laugh. Ana turned very red as she stood up and saluted Vol'jin, her ears drooping in embarrassment.

> "Lord...uhhh, I mean Vol'jin sir!" she sputtered out, which only made him laugh harder. Ana frowned, her face now VERY red, and grumbled. 

> "Didna mean ta scare ya elf." he said as his laughing subsided. "We all seem ta be deep in taut" 

> "Yes.." she said, laughing nervously. "I just...I have concern for where Garrosh will take us, I guess." She shrugged, giving a half smile and patted her cat's head.

> "We shall see, elf." he said, nodding. "In da meantime, I be headin' to see Ol' Gravy about a drink." He smiled and nodded at her. "You be one of da elfs dat helped me take back my home from Zalazane." he said. "Come, have a drink wit Ol' Vol'jin." Ana blushed a bit, as she nodded and followed him to the Valley of Honor.

  
  


 

> Ana slammed the mug of ale down on the table after finishing it, and grinned. She sat at the table with Vol'jin and Athaniar, who had already been in the inn, and a good stack of ale. They had eaten their fill of food, Ana insisting on paying for it, and had now devolved into a drinking match, that Ana seemed to be winning.

> "Well elf, ya sure can hold ya ale." said Vol'jin as he laughed and took a swig from his mug.

> "You don't know the half of it...." groaned Athaniar. Ana giggled and shrugged, her cheeks flushed from the booze.

> "Well boys, I'm a good bit in here, and I'm not drunk yet, just tipsy." she said as she waved her hand at the stack of empty mugs.

> "Just don't come complaining to me in the morning..." grumbled Athaniar. Ana frowned at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Vol'jin laughed at this and took a swig of his ale.

> "I be tankin' ya elfs for helpin' ol' Vol'jin with takin' back da Echo Isles." he said and smiled at the two. Ana shrugged and placed her fist over her heart.

> "I will do what is necessary for the Horde." she said, and then a stern look came across her face. "I just hope we do not get lead down a dark path by Garrosh." Athaniar sighed at this and nodded. There was a loud whistle that came from the doorway, and the whole inn looked towards it. Coria stood there, her hand on her hips, and waved some parchment at them as she walked towards them. 

> "Since you took over the reins of guild master from your brother," she said as she handed the parchments to Ana, "you should look over these."

> "Worst timing ever, Coria." said Athaniar. "She's rather drunk."

> "You shut your foul mouth." said Ana as she slapped herself on the face a few times and then began to read. Vol'jin cocked an eyebrow at this, and put his mug down on the table. "Seems Garrosh is working rather fast." she said and threw the parchment down on the table. "We're to question any Cultists we see, and infiltrate their ranks." Athaniar and Coria nodded at this, and looked at the parchment on the table. "Well then...Vol'jin, sir, we must be off to work it seems." said Ana as she stood up. She staggered a bit, and almost fell, but Coria caught her. She laughed at herself, as she straightened out, and saluted Vol'jin. Coria and Athaniar saluted him as well. "Al diel shala" she said as she bowed.

> "Spirits be wit'cha." said Vol'jin as he nodded at the three. The three then left and headed out to the drag.

  
  


 

> Coria and Athaniar sighed as they helped Ana walk down the drag, towards the valley of Strength. They had questioned a fair number of cultists, Ana being rather rude in her drunken stupor, and outed them in front of the citizens of Orgrimmar for their insanity. One jumped at Ana, but she clubbed him over the head, then vomited on him, which deterred the others a fair bit.

 

> "Why did you have to drink so much Ana?" groaned Athaniar. Ana grinned at this and looked up at the sky.

> "I wanted tah shay I outdranks a troll...hic!" she said. She then pushed herself away from the two, and fell on her face as she lunged forward. They went to help her, but they were quickly pulled down by her.

> "Ana what-" said Athaniar, but she covered his mouth and pointed. In the distance behind a building just on the outside of the Valley of Strength, they saw two orcs, dressed in the cultists' robes. One had a tome of some sorts in his hands. The two orcs began to wave their hands, muttering some sort of spell, and a giant purple rift began to form in front of them. Ana, Anthaniar and Coria jumped to their feet at this, and ran at the two orcs. Ana drew her bow back, and shot an arrow at one orc, piercing his heart. The other looked at them, mouth ajar, and then began to laugh. Coria's axe cleaved him in two, just as Athaniar's fireball hit him, and he fell to the ground in a clump of robes. The portal shook, flared, and then slowly despawned. "We must warn the Warchief." said Athaniar. "Quickly we have to-"

> "ORGRIMMAR IS UNDER ATTACK!! DEFEND THE CITY!!!" came the screams of guards, quickly followed by the sound of war drums. The three looked at each other, then took off running towards the Bank. They arrived to find Garrosh at the front gate, surrounded by all kinds of heroes, defending Orgrimmar from elementals. A troll shaman stood by them, his hands in the air as he cast.1

> "HELP DEFEND DA CITY!" he yelled and summoned a healing totem. Ana, smacked herself hard, sobering herself up a bit, and grabbed her bow. She notched an arrow to her bow, her cat now beside her, pulled back the string, and fired it at an elemental.

  
  


> Ana wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked over the rubble and damage to the city. After the rifts had been sealed, many adventurers had dropped their gear and began to help repair the damage anyway they could. She picked up a stack of lumber and looked over at Ataniar, who was casting frostbolts on the buildings to put fires out, and Coria who was calling upon the Light to heal the injured. Ana sighed and brought the lumber over to Vol'jin and Eitrigg, who were overseeing the repairs.

> "Dis be not a good time for Thrall ta be leavin' me tinks." said Vol'jin as he looked at the damage.

> "He wants to seek the knowledge and power to help save this world." said Ana as she dropped the lumber on a makeshift table in front of them. Vol'jin nodded his head at her and sighed.

> "Dis be true," he said, "but I still be ...."

> "Concerned?" offered Ana. Vol'jin nodded and looked around at the city. "He wants to help his people, which is a noble effort." said Ana. "I just...I am concerned after being with Garrosh in Northrend, how he will handle being Warchief." She frowned and shrugged. "All we can do is hope for the best." she said. Vol'jin looked back at her and nodded.

> "Dat be true." he said and went over to help some people with repairing a roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting real crafty with those chapter titles, aren't I?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

>   
>  _**Defenders of a Shattered World**_. That's what they had become. Anarial, Athaniar, and many other adventurers had risked their lives, to repair the destruction the Cataclysm had wrought. Deathwing had burst through the crust of the world, and ripped it asunder. Many had fought against the Twilight Council, the son of Deathwing, his mate, and put a rest to the Elemental plane of Air. But the threat still remained of Deathwing, and his destruction had to be stopped. Deathwing, once a noble dragon aspect and had gone by the name Neltharion the Earth-Warder, had been driven mad by whisperings of the Old Gods. He wanted to bring utter destruction to this world, a world he had once loved, but one can only listening to the whisperings and cries of pain of the Earth for so long.

 

 

> Ana awoke to a loud crack of thunder, and a flash of lightning. She moved off of her bed and made for her open window, closing it tight. She had moved from Orgrimmar, not content with Garrosh's _ways_ , and had moved into a small apartment in Silvermoon City. She grumbled as she lit a candle in her room, and looked over at her white tiger.

> "Swear a bomb could go off next to you..." she muttered and headed into her kitchen area. She rummaged through her cupboards for a glass and poured herself a drink. It had been months since they had defeated the first of Deathwing's minions, and had started to rebuild what had been torn apart. But the dragon still needed to die, that much she knew. She had recruited new people to her Guild, which was fortunate, as their numbers were becoming less and less... She looked at the glass in her hand and sighed. _'So many deaths....'_ she thought. She frowned, took a swig from her glass, and slammed it onto the table as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

 

 

> Anarial stood on the Path of The Titans, and looked out at the monstrosity that stood in their way to Wyrmrest Temple. It was once a loyal guardian of the Earth plane, but now served under Deathwing. Its name was Morchok, and he towered over their group. Ana stood with Athaniar, Coria, a male Blood Elf Paladin named Shan're, a male Undead Warrior named Lansire, a male Tauren Druid named Ti'ha, a female Orc Shaman named Groma, a male Troll Rogue named T'ief, a female Goblin Priest named Sazai, and a female Blood Elf Death Knight named Shari.

> "We stand at the foot of Wyrmrest. We must get to Deathwing, and end his reign of terror on Azeroth, before he brings about the final cataclysm!" yelled Ana. "We must FINISH THIS!" She raised her hand and brought it down in front of herself, signaling the charge. "ANAR'ALAH BELORE!! LOK-TAR OGAR!!" she screamed as the group rushed forward.

 

 

> "Impossible. This cannot be. The tower...must...fall." cried Morchok.

> "Uovssh thyzz... qwaz..." ~ _To have waited so long... for this..._ ~ shouted Zon'ozz.

> "Ez, Shuul'wah! Sk'woth'gl yu'gaz yog'ghyl ilfah!" ~ _O, Deathwing! Your faithful servant has failed you!_ ~ screamed Yor'sahj.

> "Cowards! You pack of weakling...dogs..." taunted Hagara.

> "But...but...I am...Ul...trax...ionnnnnn..." gasped out Ultraxion.

> "Well...done, heh. But I wonder if you're good enough...to best him." laughed Warmaster Blackhorn.

 

 

> The group stood at the mouth of the Maelstrom, looking at the churning waters, an eerie calm over them. 

> "It is done. At last the Destroyer has met his end. Now I can begin to heal our world." yelled Thrall as he summoned his totems.

> "You have accomplished the impossible, succeeded where all Azeroth feared you would fail" said Alexstrasza, as she looked down at the group in her dragon form. "Before you is the Cache of the Aspects. Take from it what you will, for you have more than earned the right."

> "...although, you may want to hurry." grumbled Nozdormu as he looked at the waves. There was a loud rumbling then, and the ground began to shake violently, tossing the group to their feet. With wide eyes and horror, they stared out at the monstrosity that Deathwing had become as he erupted from the waves.

> "You have done NOTHING. I will tear your world APART." screamed Deathwing as he clung to the rocks. The group rushed to their feet and opened fire on him, summoning every ounce of strength they could muster.

> "I will bring you closer to the Emerald Dream. Seek safety there when the fight becomes too intense." said Ysera, her voice soothing the raid. 

> "I will cleanse whatever corruption I can; my fire will not harm you!" yelled Alexstrasza as she breathed her fire onto Deathwing. 

> "I will slow the Destroyer's attacks when I can!" yelled Nozdormu as he beat his wings, sending wind over the group.

> "I will charge you with arcane energy to blast your foes." yelled Kalecgos as a ball of arcane energy formed at his maw. Deathwing let out a blood curdling scream as he fell forward, his jaw hitting the rocks with a loud crash. 

> "I AM DEATHWING, THE DESTROYER, THE END OF ALL THINGS, INEVITABLE, INDOMITABLE; I AM THE CATACLYSM!" he screamed, as the group continued to fight him and the elementals he summoned.

> "He's completely mad!" yelled Alexstrasza. 

> "Is he... coming apart?!" yelled Kalecgos, as he watched Deathwing's plates fall off. 

> "Press the attack, heroes!" yelled Nozdormu as the group used the last of their strength to fight Deathwing.

> "Such rage I have never seen..." gasped Ysera. The four aspects looked at the group, then at Thrall as he raised his arms, holding the Dragon Soul in his hands.

> "Aspects! Aid the heroes as best you can!" he yelled. "Strike now, Heroes! Only you can give us our opening!"

> "Excellent work. The fire of my heart glows with a brilliant purity unmatched; every spark of it I will channel into the Dragon Soul!" cried Alexstrasza. 

> "Well done! I will realign the flow of mana and fill the Dragon Soul with all my arcane might!" cheered Kalecgos.

> "It is time. I will expend everything to bind every thread here, now, around the Dragon Soul. What comes to pass will NEVER be undone!" Nozdormu firmly stated.

> "We are one step closer. The unknowable, transcendent power of the Emerald Dream I now give unto the Dragon Soul!" cried Ysera as the four aspects began to channel their power into the Dragon Soul. Thrall raised it high and aimed it at Deathwing. As the group used their final ounce of strength to attack Deathwing, Thrall shot him with the Dragon Soul, and obliterated Deathwing into dust, leaving only a fragment of his jaw to remain on the rocks. Ana smiled as the spray from the crashing waves, splashed on her, and she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

> "We did it..." she mumbled. "Anar'alah...we did it." She smiled wide, tears in her eyes, and collapsed from exhaustion.

 

 

> Anarial sat on the top of a waterfall, that started in Hyjal and fed into the Southfury River. She looked out at the landscape, seeing the destruction the Shattering had caused, but also the beauty of the earth trying to mend. She sighed, bringing her knees against her chest, and resting her head on the top of her knees. She then winced as a sudden wind came up from behind her, and turned around at the sound of dragon wings. Athaniar dropped off of his mount and landed beside her. He smirked at her and held out a scroll for her to read. 

> "Garrosh is planning something..." he said, as he frowned. "And I have my sources that tell me he's going to make an attack on the Alliance soon. But what exactly, I do not know." Ana frowned as she took the scroll and looked over it.

> "We best find out then." she said as she looked towards Orgrimmar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I genuinely, did not like Cataclysm, so I tried to get through it quickly. I raided t11, didn't raid Firelands, but did raid again in t13, so thusly I didn't include t12, as I would have no experience of it, at content. I'm going to be covering Theramore in the next chapter, and it's going to take quite a while for me to write, because as a horde player, I do feel responsible for what happened there. So a lot of feelings are involved there. I will be introducing more permanent characters, as most of the characters are based off of my guildies. Athaniar still plays and is the vice captian of my guild, Coria no longer plays. Shan're, the paladin, does not play anymore, as Hurricane Sandy hit him pretty hard. Ti'ha, the tauren druid, still plays as well. But none of the others do. You make friends in this game, and sometimes you lose friends. :/ But we shall see what the future holds, and where this epic adventure takes us. Until then, may your loots be epic, and your journey through Azeroth be joyous and full of wonder! :D
> 
> Added thing, this is the current chapter. I have no posted all the chapters I have completed that I originally posted on my wordpress blog. :3  
> Chapter 6 is almost done, so expect it very soon <3


	6. Chapter Six

###  _**I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW** _

 

Anarial flew over The Barrens on her Violet Proto-Drake, her cat strapped on the saddle behind her. She was headed for Tanaris, to pay a visit to the Bronze Dragons, but a few plumes of smoke caught her eye. She slowed her drake, letting it hover in the air, and brought a spyglass out of her pack. She looked through the spyglass and her jaw dropped, as she looked over the flaming ruins of Northwatch Hold. She flew down to a spot that was clear of fire, and dismounted.

"Anar'alah belore..." she gasped out, her eyes wide, as she looked over the destruction. There was next to nothing left of it, a few buildings were now rubble, and bodies of Horde and Alliance soldiers were everywhere...along with bodies of some civilians that didn't escape. She kneeled down, picked up a half burned teddy bear, and dusted it's face off. She frowned, her heart sinking, but stopped as a purple glow caught the corner of her eye. She stood up, her jaw agape as she saw a huge violet explosion went off in the distance, the likes of which she had never seen before. She shielded her face as the shockwave hit her, which caused her to slide across the floor. She grit her teeth against it, and within seconds it was gone. She then looked at her cat as she ran over to her mount, and they hopped on as she flew into the sky.

 

Anarial looked down at what was left of Theramore, as she felt sick to her stomach.

"Why.....why do this?" she whispered, as her eyes welled up with tears. She dare not land as she felt all the residual arcane energy. "ANAR'ALAH WHY?!" she screamed out. She growled, as she grit her teeth and flew off towards Orgrimmar.

 

A forest of lush green bamboo, with intricate buildings plotted throughout....now marred by the destruction the Alliance and Horde had caused. Anarial looked around the small village full of these new creatures they had found. Hozen they called themselves, looking like weird monkeys of some sorts. And these evil spirits that they had encountered. A being, a Pandaren, had told them that it was the manifestation of emotion, and that they had brought this to the shores of Pandaria. He called himself Taran Zhu, and Ana felt a bit put off by his blunt nature. She crossed her arms as she looked out at the forest, and placed a hand on her chin.

"Pandaria.....to think it was not just myth and legend..." she mumbled.

"Rather interesting isn't it?" Ana jumped and stumbled, almost falling onto her face. She regained her footing, and glared at Athaniar, who now stood behind her. He chuckled and shrugged at her, as he smirked. "Sorry, Ana." he said. "Coria should be joining us shortly....as well as the newer recruits." Ana nodded as she looked towards the small village, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. Honeydew Village it was called, and the local Pandaren seemed to make a fair amount of brews here.

"They're here." she said and ran towards the village. A group of people stood at the gates of the Village, and they seemed to be talking with a female Pandaran. There was Coria, Ti'ha, a male troll named Kuzlaji, and a female blood elf named Dalaria. The male troll had bright orange hair, green skin, and a was a druid; the female blood elf had long white blonde hair, fair skin, and was a priest. The group noticed Ana and Anthaniar, and waved at them.

"Hail captain," said Coria, "these...Pandaren, would like for us to retrieve some supplies that got scattered around in our....well battle with the Alliance." Ana nodded and looked over to see three Pandaran and an orc arguing.

"Should we allow them to stay here? The have wounded to tend to." said one Pandaren.

"They will bring more destruction to our village!" exclaimed the other pandaren, this one looking to be much older.

"How can you remain neutral after watching them blow us out of the sky?!" yelled the orc.

"Well what about the bombs that landed in our farms from your warship?!" shot back the elder Pandaren.

"Those are the casualties of war!" snapped the Orc.

"A war we didn't have until you arrived!" retorted the elder Pandaren.

"If it is war you mean to bring to our shores, the very land itself will respond to your passions and your violence." said the third Pandaren, Taran Zhu. "I do not know what the ultimate consequences will be. Nobody does." He glared at the orc, and then looked over at Ana and her group. "You may give these soldiers quarter at your discretion, but we are not choosing sides," he said, "This conflict is little more than a race-war. Their hatreds would engulf this land - we will have no part in this!" A serpent like, black dragon, then flew down to him and waited by his side. "I must go - there are others who have landed on our southern shores." he said as he mounted the dragon, and then took off into the skies. The younger looking Pandaren sighed as he walked over to them, shaking his head.

"Apologies strangers," he said, "I am Mayor Honeydew. Please use the village to mend your wounds, and repair as needed."

"Thank you." said Ana as she bowed. The group then headed to the small inn to look for something to eat.

 

The group had made their way through much of Jade Forest, and had finally arrived at the temple of the Jade Serpent. They worked their way through the temple, and helped the various people that were there with different tasks. Ana and Athaniar stood in the library, looking over various tomes and scrolls with the help of a Pandaren named Lorewalker Stonestep.

"So much knowledge here! I would very much like to take what we have learned back to the Kirin Tor." said Athaniar. "If that is alright with you, Lorewalker Stonestep?"

"What is this 'Kirin Tor'?" asked the Pandaren. Athaniar looked at him, a bit stunned and almost dropped the tome he was holding. Ana snickered and put the scroll she was looking at, down on a nearby table.

"I'm going to see what the others are doing." she said, as she headed towards the door. "Have fun!" She winked at Athaniar and headed down into the courtyard.

Ti'ha and a female Pandaren stood in the courtyard as they watched many other Pandaren train.

"So these...'serpent trainers' as you call yourselves," said Ti'ha, "are extremely skilled with their uhh...'cloud serpents'?"

"Yes." answered the female Pandaren. "It takes great skill, and much training to be able to work with their Cloud Serpents."

"Fascinating." said Ti'ha. He then looked over his shoulder as he heard Ana approach and nodded to her in greeting. "Nechi, Anarial." he said. "This is Liu Flameheart and she trains the Pandaren here." Ana smiled and bowed her head at Liu.

"Bal'a dash, malanore," said Ana, "I am Anarial Dawnfire of Silvermoon and the Horde. A pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well." said Liu. "I was just discussing with your Yaungol friend-"

"How many times must I repeat this? I am a Tauren." interrupted Ti'ha.

"Well, we were discussing the-" started Liu, but she stopped as the doors to the temple burst open and a group of Pandaren came running towards them.

"THE STRANGERS!! THE STRANGERS ARE FIGHTING AT THE BASE OF THE STATUE OF THE JADE SERPENT!!" they yelled as they ran over to Liu.

"WHAT?!" yelled Liu. They explained to her what they saw and she immediately looked at Ana and Ti'ha. "You need to go stop your people out there. They must not harm the statue or the temple!" Ana nodded and ran to get the others.

 

Ana sat at a table in the inn at Halfhill, and looked at her mug as she swirled the remaining liquor in her mug. The statue for the Jade Serpent had been destroyed....their "race war" as Taran Zhu put it, had destroyed the land. Tainted it... Ana hung her head in immense guilt and put her mug back on the table. Her white leopard moved his head onto her lap and whined at her. Ana patted his head, and gave a small half smile to him.

"Bandu su al'shar." she said to him.

"Doral ana'diel?" She looked up to see Athaniar, concern on his face, and quickly looked back at her mug.

"....Well we brought our race war to this new land, caused destruction of something they hold sacred, and unleashed some monster...." she said, "so I think I'm doing stellar." Athaniar nodded as he sat down across from her, and poured some ale into a mug.

"Understandable..." he said.

"The horde under Garrosh worries me..." mumbled Ana. "I need to sleep." She stood up, her feet a little wobbly, and held up her hand when Athaniar stoop up to help her. "I'll be fine," she said, "good night." He nodded at her and she headed up the stairs to the rooms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bandu su al'shar is "It'll be alright"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!! ALL THE GLORIOUS SMUT!  
> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

Ana knelt down in front of the fire she was trying to get going and grumbled. Their group had been in Pandaria for a while, had gone through the mysterious Mogu'shan Vaults, killed Grand Empress Shek'zeer and had cleansed the Terrace of Endless Spring of it's corruption from the Sha of Fear. They had been playing "fetch the magical item" for Wrathion, a black dragon and the son of Deathwing, much to the annoyance of the group, but Ana didn't mind him...much. Their group had also dwindled down a bit. Coria and Tharama had gone back to deal with things in Silvermoon, and Ti'ha had business in Thunder Bluff to attend to. They still had Kuzlaji, Dalaria, and Athaniar in their group, but were also joined by a blood elf paladin, named Seranni. She had her hair styled in a high ponytail, much like Ana's but her's was blonde, and was rather witty and sarcastic. They were all at a campsite in the veiled stair, and watched Ana attempt to light the fire.

"Are you sure you don't want me to...?" asked Athaniar as he waved his hands and fire danced across his fingers. Ana glared at him and put down her flint as she stood up. Athaniar shrugged and cast a spell at the fire, instantly lighting it. Ana stomped past him and headed over to where she had set some fish down. She knelt down at the pile and began to debone and fillet them.

"Temper much?" said Seranni as she walked over to Ana.

"I'm hungry and the people we were supposed to meet up with for this mission should've been here hours ago!" snapped Ana. "And unfortunately, the tavern is full, so we have to sleep out here." She motioned to the Tavern in the Mists which wasn't too far from them, and sighed. Kuzlaji and Dalaria were by the inn, keeping a watch for the group they were to meet with on this mission. "I'm almost done here but you can bet your ass I'm going to complain when they-"

"Who ya be yellin' at den?" Ana whirled around at the voice and went as scarlet as the blood on her hands from the fish. Kuzlaji and Dalaria stood there with a male Kor'kron bodyguard, a male orc rogue, a male goblin, and....

"Vol'jin!" yelped Ana as she dropped the knife and saluted. "I wasn't expecting....we were just told that....umm...I.." Vol'jin laughed at her as he walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"It be fine." he said, grinning. "We be sent ta meet ya for dis mission an' I tink I should explain da plan more."

"Like introductions?" said the goblin as he walked forward. "Grizzle Gearslip, at your service." Ana wiped off her hands on a towel, and took the hand he was holding out.

"Anarial Dawnfire, but Ana is fine." she said. "This is Athaniar, Seranni, and you've met Kuzlaji and Dalaria." She pointed out each of them and they nodded at the goblin.

"Rak'gor Bloodrazor." said the orc, not moving from where he stood. Ana nodded her head at him, and saluted the Kor'kron.

"Now, about da mission..." said Vol'jin as Ana moved back to the fish.

 

 

Ana laughed and took a swig of water from her water pouch. Night had fallen, and the group had eaten some fish and vegetables roasted over the fire. The innkeeper from the Inn, Tong, had even been kind enough to bring out some candied fruit that the group happily bought up and ate. Dalaria and Kuzlaji had headed off to their own tent, and Grizzle, Rak'gor, and the Kor'kron had gone to their own tents. Vol'jin sat with Ana, Athaniar and Serinyria, around the fire and laughed as well. They had gone over the mission details - that Kuzlaji and Dalaria would remain behind while the rest headed out- and planned to leave in the morning.

"Well, time for sleep." said Athaniar as he stood up and stretched. He waved at the group, and started to leave. He then turned around, placed a firm hand on Serinyria's shoulder, and began to pull her away.

"Hey! No touching with the hands!" said Seranni as she stood up and smacked his hand away. "I was gonna-" Athaniar cleared his throat and nodded his head at Ana and Vol'jin.

"Let's leave the captain to discuss things with Vol'jin _alone_." said Athaniar. Seranni looked at him confused for a second, and then slowly went wide-eyed.

"Oh? OH! Oh....." she said and nodded as she laughed. They both looked at Ana, who was now bright red, and laughed. They got up and headed to their own seperate tents as well.

"I WILL SKIN YOU BOTH!" yelled Ana, as she stood up, her fists clenched and her face BRIGHT red. There was distant laughter at this and she grumbled.

"Am I missin' someting?" asked Vol'jin. Ana coughed and began to gather up the dishes from the food.

"N-no." she mumbled out, keeping her gaze glued to her feet. Vol'jin raised an eyebrow at that and cocked his head to the side. When she didn't say anything else, he stood up and helped her with gathering the dishes.

"Thank you." she said and headed towards the river with him.

 

 

Ana frowned as she finished up washing the dishes and looked over at Vol'jin. He stood a few steps away from her and seemed to be looking towards the cave nearby. He turned back to look at Ana, who promptly turned red and looked away so fast you could hear her neck snap. He grumbled as he crossed his arms and walked closer to her.

"I mighta served unda Thrall for a lon time, but I'm a warrior like you." he said. "Tho, I didn't go off and defeat all dese evil things dat want to destroy our world." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Echo Isles." said Ana. "You got your home back."

"Aye," he said, "I did, wit da help of da horde." Ana traced her hands along her belt and pulled loose a leather band. On the end of it was a small carving in the style of a Darkspear Fetish mask.

"I helped...somewhat..." she said, as she showed him it. "I made it after...so that I wouldn't forget what I had been through...what we all had been through." He thumbed over, a smile on his face, and handed it back to her.

"Da Horde is a family." he said. "Da darkspear be part of dat family." Ana smiled as she took the token back and hooked it back onto its string. "Now...Ana, why da face and da reactions..?" he asked as he gestured at her with his hands. Ana's eyes went wide as her blush returned and grumbled.

"Its...I mean...ugh!" she said, and threw her hands up in the air. "It has nothing to do with your status it has everything to do with....I'm going to **KILL** Athaniar!" Vol'jin looked at her, and crossed his arms, confusion all over his face. "I...I...ARGH. I should have a drink before I do this..." she grumbled. "I'm sorry...just..." She took a deep sigh and tapped her foot against a small rock. "I got rather drunk one night, and spilled the beans that I..well, I have a mild infatuation with you." she said and looked at him. "Ok that's a lie...it's a rather big infatuation and Athaniar knows this so he...grrr." She looked away, very VERY red now, and kicked the rock. "Athaniar knows this and so he brought it up and...yeah." she mumbled. Vol'jin finally laughed at this, his hands on his stomach, and doubled over.

"You...wit ol' Vol'jin?" he chuckled. "I don't know if dis be a joke or not."

"It's not a joke." she said and looked up at him. "But it's not like...I don't...ugh I'm terrible at this." Vol'jin cocked an eyebrow and stared at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you tryin' ta confess-"

"NO!" she interrupted, her face bright red. "It's not a confession...at least not that kind." She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself and looked at him. "I've been flirting pretty overtly all night," she said, "and well....the most curt way to say it would be 'hey Vol'jin, wanna bang?'" Vol'jin burst out into a fit of laughter that caused him to double over. "My friends tell me that I'm about as subtle as a brick." she said as she threw her hands up in the air. "But now that that's over..." She grabbed the dishes from the riverbank and started to make her way back to camp, but was stopped when Vol'jin put his hand on her shoulder. He moved behind her and moved his hand down to her hip, where he gave it a firm squeeze. He stood at his full height now, so he towered over her, and looked down at her, a grin on his face. Ana looked up at him and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

 

 

Ana groaned as she leaned back, her eyes glazed over and her body flush. She was on top of Vol'jin, her hands on his rather sizeable shaft, and his head buried between her thighs. He had a firm grip on either of her hips, his tusks jutting out from under her legs, and his mouth working on her cunt. She bucked her hips against his mouth, mewling as he ran his tongue over her clit. He moved one of his hands to her back, and pushing her a bit forward. She leaned back down and continued to run her tongue up and down his cock. She then moved her mouth down onto his head and sucked on it, still swirling her tongue over the tip as she did. He groaned under her as he bucked his hips, then moved his tongue into her. Ana moved one of her hands to lightly squeeze his balls as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock. Vol'jin groaned against her, causing her clit to vibrate a bit, and slowly moved his mouth from her opening.

"By da loa..." he groaned out. "How many....how much do ya intend ta make me..." He was interrupted by her hollowing her cheeks around his cock, and groaned loudly.

"I intend to make you cum, many...many times." said Ana after she pulled her head away from his cock. Vol'jin gripped her hips and moved her off of his face. He then grabbed her roughly by the hair, causing her to moan, and pulled her head away from his groin.

"Ya stop dat..." he said. "and....get on all fours...." Ana moved in front of him on all fours, and looked back at him. He smirked as he playfully smacked her ass, then moved his hand to her hips. He used his free hand to guide his shaft to her opening, and rubbed it against her. "Are ya sure..?" he asked.

"Yesssssssssss." she groaned out. Vol'jin grinned and slowly moved himself into her until he filled her completely. Both of them moaned out, not moving a muscle, until Vol'jin put his hands on her hips and began to move out of her. He pulled out almost all the way, and then plunged back into her, working up a steady rhythm. "I said...you don't have to be gentle.." she whimpered as she bucked her hips against his. He groaned at that and hunched over her, pressing her upper body into the ground. He then gripped her hips and began to roughly fuck her. Slamming into her, over and over, their sweat covered bodies clapping against each other. He growled as he fucked her, turning more and more animal like, and squeezed his hands into her hips. He moved forward, hunching himself over her again, and pressed her more into the floor. "Fffffuucccccccccccckkkkkkk!!!!" cried out Ana as her eyes rolled back. "So good....mmmmm." He moved one of his hands to her shoulder, and slammed into her as roughly as her body could handle. Her eyes went wide at this, and her whole body tensed up, until-

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!" she cried out as she came, her muscles pulsing around his cock. Vol'jin's eyes went wide and he groaned out.

"Good..." he groaned and thrust more rapidly into her. He moved his hand back to her hips and slammed into her until he felt himself reach his peak. He cried out as he slammed deep into her and came, filling her. He remained still for a few moments, then slowly pulled out of her, which caused both of them to groan. He collapsed beside her and rolled onto his back. He slowly sat up, grabbed a towel from the pile of her clothes by their feet and looked at her. Ana was crumpled up in a pile of limbs, her breathing still slowing down, and slightly mewling. Her body was still flushed, and the sleeping mat was crumpled up under her. He stood up, and began to clean her off with the towel, trailing his fingers along her body as he did. He lifted her up off of the floor after he finished, and moved the mat back into place with his foot. He lied her back down, kissed her shoulder and lied down beside her.

"That was...." Ana said, "amazing. I feel like jelly still...." She looked up at him and grinned.

"Dat it was." he said and chuckled. "Hafta do it again sometime." Ana's eyes went wide at that, and she blushed brightly.

"The uhh...just the sex tho, right?" she asked. "I'm hoping I didn't lead you on or anything or didn't allude to..." Vol'jin laughed at that and patted her shoulder.

"Mah people need me too much for such tings." he said and shrugged. "Dis was good, ya, but noting anyting more." Ana nodded and smiled.

"We probably should get some sleep before dawn...." she said.

"Ya mon," agreed Vol'jin as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, "dat be a good idea." He lied down with his hands behind his head, and smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Ana sighed and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Ana, Athaniar, and Seranni stood with Vol'jin, Grizzle, Rak'gor and the Kor'kron guard at the entrance of the cave the next morning. Grizzle was working on repairing a boat while the group guarded him from Saurok.

"Have you fought dese tings before?" asked Vol'jin as he looked around.

"A few times." answered Athaniar. "They were crawling all over Mogu'shan Palace."

"And Krasarang." said Ana, as she adjusted her bow.

"It's like dey got weapons, but no brains." said Vol'jin.

"And...done! A self-propelled saurok slaying machine!" pipped up Grizzle.

"One of you man da guns, the rest on foot." said Vol'jin. Ana jumped up and took the gun as he and Grizzle got on the boat, and Athaniar and Seranni stayed on the ground. "Kill anyting dat squirms!" yelled Vol'jin as they headed into the cave.

 

 

The group was now deep inside a cave, Saurok bodies scattered around them, as well as broken eggs, and Vol'jin was crouched over a Saurok they had just killed.

"Sometin unnatural about 'dese creatures..." he said as he reached towards the Saurok. He stopped as the Kor'kron and Rak'gor ran up behind them.

"This is the chamber we're looking for!" yelled Rak'gor. "The Warchief has learned there's a connection between the Mogu and these creatures." Rak'gor looked around, and then looked at Vol'jin. "Troll! You know all about this... voodoo. What can you find?"

"Voodoo..." scoffed Vol'jin as he stood up. He looked at Ana and nodded. "Watch me back while I investigate..." he said to her and walked towards the statues. Ana nodded and notched an arrow to her bow, her back turned towards Vol'jin. He looked over the statues and bent over to the soil. He picked up some of the dirt, ran it through his fingers and sniffed at it. "Dese 'Mogu,' dey workin' wicked dark magic here." he said as he stood up and faced Rak'gor. "Da Saurok, dey not born - dey was created. Flesh shaped an' bent." Ana, Athaniar, and Seranni stared at him in disbelief at this. "Dis be the blackest of magics, mon!" said Vol'jin as he shook the dirt from his hand.

"Yes! The power to shape flesh, to build warriors." said Rak'gor as he walked towards Vol'jin and Ana. "This is what the Warchief wants!"

"Garrosh playing god? Making monsters?" said Vol'jin, shocked.

"Maybe he should take a page from our books....last time the Sin'dorei played 'God' we took the light from a Naru." said Seranni. "And threw our lot in with the demons. Went so well, don't you think?" She crossed her arms and glared at Rak'gor.

"Dis ain't what da Horde is about!" snapped Vol'jin as he gestured at the broken nests. Rak'gor growled as he stood in front of Vol'jin, and glared up at him.

"He knew you were a traitor!" he yelled and in a quick flash, stabbed Vol'jin in the neck. Ana's eyes went wide as she watched Vol'jin crumple to the ground in a heap, his hand on his neck.

"H-help-" he choked out.

"The Warchief will annihilate his enemies!" screamed Rak'gor as he and the Kor'kron opened on the group. Ana jumped back as he lunged at her, and her cat was on him in an instant. Seranni cast a bubble onto Ana, and Athaniar polymorphed the Kor'kron guard into a sheep. Ana drew her bow back and aimed it at Rak'gor.

"He is not **MY** Warchief." she spat and let her arrow lose, hitting him inbetween the eyes. Rak'gor fell with a thump on the ground, and the group made quick work of the Kor'kron guard. Ana then ran over to Vol'jin's side and pulled out some bandages from her pack. Seranni popped a mana potion and moved over to him as well.

"Something is blocking my healing!" she said.

"Vol'jin..let me..." said Ana as she took his hand and moved it from the wound. The wound was deep, and green. "Poison...." she growled out and reached for her water skin. She poured some water onto some bandages and began to try to clean the wound.

"Da... Warchief shows... his hand." wheezed out Vol'jin. "Dis be what da Horde come to? Killin' its own? We can't let dis happen." He looked at from Seranni to Athaniar and finally to Ana. "Go back to da Warchief. Tell 'im I'm dead. Stay close to 'im. Watch 'im." he said.

"And leave you to die?!" snapped Ana. "Fuck that!" Vol'jin let out a half hearted laugh, and winced in pain.

"I be fine." he said. "You an' me, we move to take 'im out when da time is right." He pointed at the dagger on her belt and gestured for it. Ana quickly took it off and held it forward. "Others are like me. You gotta find 'em." he said and stretched out his hand. "Swear da blood oath wit me." Ana nodded and cut their hands with her dagger. She took his hand in her's and squeezed it tight. Athaniar and Seranni then did the same. "It be done. We bruddahs in dis. Until da end." said Vol'jin. "Now go, before someone suspects something."

"I'm **not** leaving you here to die." said Ana as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I be fine." he repeated. "I gonna disappear for a while. Don't forget about me." Seranni and Athaniar both grabbed Ana and growled, making her stand. Ana clenched her fists and looked down at Vol'jin as she cried.

"Survive." she said. "Anar'alah belore." The three of them then saluted him, turned around and bolted out of the cave.

 

 

 

Ana screamed in rage as she swung at a training dummy outside of Shrine of Two Moons. Her hair was messed up, her nose and eyes red from crying, and wore some simple training leathers. Her hands were bound in bandages as well as her feet, and stood a few feet from Athaniar who was leaning against the wall. He pushed off the wall and walked over to her as she stopped.

" _He has to be fine._ " he whispered to her in Thalassian as he brought her in for a tight hug. He rubbed her back with one hand and placed his other hand on the back of her head. Ana gripped onto the front of his robes, and sniffed as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

" _He has to be....he is._ " she responded in Thalassian. Athaniar let her go, and took her hand as he motioned for them to go inside.

"Come inside and eat something." he said. Ana nodded and followed him inside.

' _Garrosh will pay._ ' she thought. ' _He is **NOT** my warchief._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P

Ana read over the note she had received from Chen Stormstout again and walked towards Binan Village. 

"Friend, I have discovered an ally of yours who has been gravely injured. Please, come to Binan Village as soon as you can." said the note. 

Her mind raced as she looked around the village and spotted the Mayor. She ran over to him and he smiled with his arms outstretched in happiness when he saw her. 

"ANA!" he said, grinning and shook both her hands. "What brings you back to Binan Village? Have you come for some more sea mist rice noodles and sauteed carrots?" Ana smiled at him and shook her head. 

"Not at the moment I'm afraid, Mayor Bramblestaff." she said. "I'm actually looking for Chen." Bramblestaff's face dropped and he nodded. He gestured towards the building with Apothecary Cheng standing in front of it, and bowed his head at Ana. She squeezed his shoulder in thanks and headed into the building. 

  
  


Ana entered a darker room in the building and stopped. It was rather dark, the only light sources coming from a lantern and the cracks in the closed window. Chen was hunched over someone, a cloth in his hand, and he turned his head towards the door when he heard Ana come in. He motioned for her to come closer and put the cloth into a wooden bowl. Ana walked over to him and gasped. She fell to her knees and began to cry, covering her mouth to stifle her sobs. Vol'jin was asleep on a straw mat on the floor, covered in bandages and his breathing ragged. Chen placed a paw on her shoulder and patted it. 

"You received my note. Very good." he said. "He is near death, and I will need your help healing his wounds." Ana nodded at him, her eyes wide and swallowed her sobs. 

"Name it." she said. 

"I need you to collect some needles from the sprites on those hills by the river's end." he said. "We need to cleanse the poison so he can heal." Chen shook his head and sighed. "If he were not a troll, he would be dead." he said. "The poison is blocking his ability to regenerate." Ana nodded and stood up. Chen handed her a pouch, which she took, and nodded at her. Ana looked over Vol'jin, then spun on her heels and rushed out the door. 

  
  


Ana rushed back into the room, the pouch of needles in her hand, and handed them back to Chen. Chen nodded at her and took them over to a table. Ana set her bow and quiver down by the door, and went over to Vol'jin's side. She sat down beside his mat, took the cloth from the bowl of water and began to dab away the sweat from his brow. 

"Anu belore dela'na." she mumbled. "Ishura anduna ash." Chen moved back over to them, and Ana quickly moved aside to let him work. 

"This _should_ help draw the poisons out." he said. Ana waited and watched as Chen poked the needles slowly into Vol'jin's skin. He continued to do this, occasionally dabbing at the wound to clean up whatever oozed out, and then finally stopped. "Nothing heals like a fistful of needles." he said. "I will keep them in for a few moments, so the poison will flow out." He sat back down, and looked over at her. "Drink?" he said as he held up a mug. 

"In a moment Chen....." she said and slowly stood up. "I will be right back." She nodded and left the room. 

  
  


Ana returned to the room a while later, and carried a wide assortment of foods, with the help of a Pandaren woman. The two set the trays down by Chen and Vol'jin, and the Pandaren woman left. There was a tray of soups and teas all made specifically for Vol'jin. A tray of grilled meats like tiger steak, jade lungfish, reef octopus, and shrimp dumplings. And one other tray of an assortment of noodle dishes. 

"I'll have that drink now." said Ana as she sat down. Chen laughed and he and Ana began to eat. 

  
  


Ana sat and watched Vol'jin as she sipped from her mug. They had long since finished their food, and had put covers onto Vol'jin food to keep it warm. 

"How did he end up here?" she asked. 

"He washed up on the shoreline, barely alive." answered Chen. "The villagers didn't know what to make of him and so....I helped." He frowned and looked over at Vol'jin, a sadness is his eyes. "He is a dear friend of mine, a brother in arms if you will," he said, "and I will do anything to help him." Ana's ears drooped as she nodded and put her mug down. 

"I have great respect for him." she said. "He's a great leader, and his people love and respect him. I've seen it more than once." She smiled and laughed a bit to herself. "I remember when we joined the Horde..." she said. "Lor'themar made each of us go to Orgrimmar to personally pledge our allegiances, well in groups of course. I remember falling over myself on my way out of Thrall's throne room. Vol'jin had helped me up, and we ended up in the inn, talking about tracking and other hunter related things." She smiled wide as she told the story, and took another sip of her drink. "I went for drinks with him again prior to-" she stopped as she heard movement coming from Vol'jin. Ana and Chen shot up and were by his side in an instant. Ana placed a hand carefully on his arm and looked him over. He slowly opened an eye and looked right at her. She smiled at him, and took the cloth Chen offered to her. She began to dab the wet cloth on his forehead, but stopped when she saw his mouth move. Chen stood up to grab some water and quickly traded her for the cloth. She brought the dish to Vol'jin's lips and attempted to get him to drink it, but he grunted in response. He looked right at her, and mouthed two words. 

_'Find...Thrall.'_ he mouthed. He then thrust something into Ana's hands and immediately passed out from the effort. 

"Vol'jin!" cried out Ana, but Chen placed a paw on her shoulder and pulled her back. 

"He needs rest." he said. "What did he give you?" Ana opened her hands and showed him a small grey-white stone with a blue rune on it. 

"It's a hearthstone," she answered, "they're quite rare." She slipped it into her pouch as she walked over to her pile of armor and started putting it back on. "I need to find Thrall." she said as she strapped her quiver and then her bow to her back. She pulled the hearthstone back out, and looked at Chen. "Thank you," she said, "and please watch over him." Chen smiled and nodded at her. Ana looked at Vol'jin as she held the Hearthstone in her hands and a blue light began to emanate from the stone. She closed her eyes and was gone. 

  
  


Ana opened her eyes and doubled over coughing as she appeared in Durotar in a hut. There was a yell of surprise in front of her and she looked up to see Thrall standing there, rather confused. She held out the hearthstone to him, and reached for her water skin with her other hand. He took it and she took a few swigs from her water skin. 

"Anu belore dela'na," she said, "I come...ugh...bearing that." Ana stood up straight, cleared her throat and then saluted Thrall. 

"I see..." he said as he turned the stone over in his hands and the two walked out of the hut, towards Aggra. Aggra stood up and walked over to them. 

"What is it Go'el?" she asked as she placed her hand on his arm. She turned her head to Ana and nodded her head. Ana nodded at her in return and smiled. 

"It's Vol'jin's hearthstone." said Thrall. "My friend, has it come to this?" He frowned as he continued to turn it over, and then looked at Ana. "It's part of a conversation he and I had a long time ago," he said, "and I have no idea what has happened in my...absence...but I can at least do this for my friend." He then turned to Aggra and nodded at her. "I shouldn't be long," he said, "the Darkspear are a strong people and I doubt they have much need of my assistance." 

"Take as long as you need Go'el." she said as she smiled at him. "If Vol'jin believes his people are in danger then you had best aid them as you can." Thrall nodded and gestured for Ana to follow him. The two walked over to where some riding wolves were resting and Thrall grabbed their saddles. He woke up the beasts and strapped their saddles to their backs. 

"I remember when Vol'jin and I first came to this land," he said as he climbed onto his mount, "the Horde was just an idea then. A hope. We needed one another." Ana nodded and got onto the other mount. "We made our home in this desert, and named it after my father Durotan, Chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan." he said as the two headed out. "Time and again it was Vol'jin and his people who ensured the Horde's survival, saving us from starvation, or taking up arms when we were attacked." He kicked the side of his mount and sped up, Ana doing the same. "Trolls and orcs have fought together. Died together." he said. "We are **family**. And family looks after its own." The two then rode off at full speed towards the Echo Isles. 

  
  


Ana walked out of Vol'jin's old home on the Echo Isles, a now very dead orc named Gul'tar in the building behind her, and strapped her bow back onto her back. She nodded at Thrall and the large group of Darkspear they had saved. 

"Sons and daughters of the Horde!" yelled Thrall as he faced the group of Darkspear. "Today you stand free due to the strength of your heroes and the actions of this champion, Anarial!" -The darkspear broke into cheers and claps at this- "The Kor'kron arrival heralds dark times for the Horde." continued Thrall. "But know this, the Horde **IS** family, even if some of its leaders have forgotten that fact. To prove this, I shall remain with you and lend what strength I can to your chosen leaders until Vol'jin returns." Ana got onto her knees and bent down in a deep bow until her forehead touched the ground. 

"I will protect....." she started as she stood back up, an image of her brother flashing before her eyes. "I will fight this monster. He is no warchief of mine." She raised her fist into the air and screamed. "LOK'TAR OGAR! WE ARE HORDE!" The darkspear echoed her cry and clapped and cheered. Thrall placed a hand on her arm as she lowered it, and then patted her shoulder. 

"We must remain quiet on this." he said as they began to walk towards the exit path. "There are things I must do - decisions to make - before I confront him." Ana nodded and hopped onto the wolf mount. "Lok'tar ogar." said Thrall as he pressed his fist over his heart in a salute. 

"Lok'tar ogar." she said and saluted him. "Al diel shala." She then kicked the side of her mount and road off. 

  
  


Ana walked into the dark back room in Binan Village to find it empty. She looked around, confused, and walked back out. She looked around for Apothecary Cheng until she found her treating some people in other rooms. 

"Where did our.... _friends_ go, Lady Cheng?" she asked. Cheng quickly handed her a letter and went back to treating people's wounds. Ana quickly tore it open and began to read. 

> ' _My Friend.  
> _
> 
> Garrosh tried to off me with a dagger to the throat. But I got me something more powerful than assassin’s poison. I got friends. You. Chen Stormstout. Thrall... We been through worse. 
> 
> I need to lie low for a while. Get me head together. Chen is taking me to the Shado-Pan Monastery to heal. 
> 
> Meantimes, I need you to stay close to Garrosh. Keep your eyes open. Find out what he got going on. Dangerous. But I know you can handle yourself. I seen it with me own eyes. 
> 
> -Vol'jin'

Ana quickly folded the letter back up, and slid it under her armor over her chest. She thanked Cheng and headed out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Ishura anduna ash = Please protect him.  
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I am currently working on them, so I've already started writing the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (please check the note!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft, Blizzard, or any of their games and so on. I just love playing WoW :P  
> Real quick note: I know it's been a while, and I'm kicking myself for not uploading them sooner btw, but I had the next 3 chapter written up but....The fall creators update to windows 10 corrupted my OS, and the only way to save my computer was to factory reset it, and reinstall. This is the TL;DR of what happened, but yeah. Not fun. Lost character portraits, and the next few chapters :/  
> Hoping to post next chapter soon!

Ana grumbled as she walked through Farstrider's Square in Silvermoon City, and looked around. She had been sent to Silvermoon to check on Lor'thermar's 'progress' and he in turn sent her off to speak to someone. She reached an alcove and groaned when she saw the construct guarding it.

"Lady Anarial Dawnfire," said the construct, "Greetings, Grand Magister Rommath is expecting you below."

"Of all the damned mages..." she grumbled, "it had to be that pompous ass." She waved at the construct as she headed down the steps and could already hear arguing. She made her way down the hall, and reached the room that Rommath was in.

"I don't give a damn," shouted Rommath, "with Jaina as the head of the Kirin Tor, that puts Dalaran in the hands of the Alliance!" The other person in the room growled and threw up his hands in the air. "Aethas you are an imbecile if you-"

"The Kirin Tor are **neutral**." insisted Aethas. "The six would never-" He stopped when he noticed Ana standing there and fell silent as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"As stubborn as ever." she grumbled as she shook her head.

"And you are...?" asked Rommath.

"Anarial Dawnfire." said Ana and Aethas at the same time. Rommath raised his eyebrows as he looked from Ana to Aethas and back.

"Well, you two obviously know each other." he said as he smirked. "The name Dawnfire does ring a bell..."

"My father was Rahaean Dawnfire, a ranger under Halduron Brightwing," she answered, "and my mother was Aleredine Dawnfire, a magister that was at-"

"At the Sunwell when it was attacked..." finished Rommath. "Apologies." Ana nodded at him and looked over to Aethas.

"A _pleasure_ to see you again, Aethas." she said and smiled. Aethas cleared his throat and turned his head away.

"Yes, well, hello Anarial." he said. "You are here because...?"

"Lor'themar wants a status update on the 'experiment' from the both of you." she answered as she crossed her arms.

"Lor'themar does? Or does his _master_?" snipped Aethas. Rommath groaned as he rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"This device is similar to the fel crystals we once used." he said as he gestured towards the box in the middle of the room. "We need to see how intact the entity stored within this artifact is, however. Since you have experience with the mogu and other dangers of Pandaria, would you be so kind as to do the honors?" Ana unhooked her bow from her back and notched an arrow to it.

"This is a waste of time!" snapped Aethas. "The Mogu drew power from enslaving the living essence of other creatures!"

"We have already disabled most of the protective wards." said Rommath. "Simply adjust the intensifier disc on the artifact and be ready for anything that comes out." Ana stepped forward, placing her bow on the ground and knelt down in front of the box. Rommath went over to her and showed her what to press.

"We are headed down the same road as Kael'thas and that nearly destroyed us!" said Aethas. "Why are we taking orders from someone who would have us walk down this road again?" Ana frowned, her ears drooping and looked back at Aethas.

"I know..." she said. "Trust me when I say I understand." She then looked back at the box and pressed what Rommath had showed her. She stood up and retrieved her bow as she stepped back from the box. It began to glow as it slowly opened and familiar black and white smoke began to emanate from it. A small sha then erupted from the box, blasting energy out around it.

"Enough Rommath!!" yelled Aethas as he tossed an arcane spell at him in rage. "The Sin'dorei must be free from the yoke of the Horde!" Rommath countered him and the two began to attack each other in rage, their bodies slowly turning grey. Ana aimed her bow at the sha and shot at it. The arrow hit and it roared at her in response.

 _'Well, fuck.'_ she thought.

  


Ana prodded the dead sha with her toe as she strapped her bow back onto her back and then looked around the room. There was footsteps running down the hall and then-

"What madness is this?" demanded Lor'themar as he looked over the room.

"It has been an age of the world or more since I felt any emotion at even a fraction of that." said Rommath as he rubbed his temples.

"Rommath... I... I don't know what came over me." said Aethas, concern in his voice.

"It was a Sha." said Ana. "They ummm....they are a 'manifestation of emotion' is what Taran Zhu told us."

"This 'sha' energy seems to be more powerful than we previously thought." said Rommath. Ana walked over to the two and patted them on their shoulders.

"Relaxation and meditation helps with it." she said as she turned her head to Aethas and winked. Aethas stepped back and cleared his throat, nervously tugging at his shirt collar. Ana chuckled and looked up at Lor'themar. "Sir." she said and saluted him.

"Anarial, may I have a word with you? In private....?" he asked as he gestured towards the hallway. Ana nodded and looked back at Aethas.

"Take care..." she said and winked at Aethas. "See you soon...Aethas." She smirked and her and Lor'themar headed down the hall.

"Oh this is interesting indeed..." teased Rommath, gleefully. Aethas shook his head as he placed his palm on his forehead.

"Don't even start." he said, flatly.

  


"You are a hero of the Horde. Your deeds in Northrend and during the Cataclysm are the stuff of legend." said Lor'themar as he and Ana walked down the hall. "For this reason, I trust in your discretion." Ana froze upon hearing Northrend, tears instantly coming to her eyes, and she covered her mouth. Lor'themar turned around when she stopped and looked at her. "Oh? Oh!" he gasped out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dawnfire....you lost family to the scourge....a brother fell at the Lich King's hands..." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and sighed, frowning. "You have my condolences." he said.

"I couldn't protect them..." she said quietly. "I'm the last of my family...I couldn't save them." She wiped her eyes and looked back up at Lor'themar. "Forgive me," she said, "just painful memories."

"No apologies necessary." he said and patted her shoulder. "Shall we?" Ana nodded and the two continued their walk. "I am a ranger, not a politician. But like it or not, the mantle of leadership has fallen on my shoulders." he continued. "You and other Sin'dorei, who have suffered through so many challenges and betrayals, look to me to secure their future." They began to climb the stairs and slowly reached the top. "We Sin'dorei were driven to the Horde by the bigotry and distrust of the Alliance." he said. "Now, I look at our _Warchief_ , and I begin to see the very same racism. He is willing to throw away our lives for his agenda." They stopped in the alcove and he turned to her. "Know this: I won't stand idle if the Horde interests conflict with those of my people. I may reconsider old Alliances." he said. "Keep your eyes open, Anarial. We are all in this together... for now." Ana nodded and saluted Lor'themar. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I will be at my apartment here," she said, "Light knows it needs to be cleaned." He laughed at this and clapped his hand on her shoulder. "So if I'm needed, at least I will be here." she said and waved at him. "Have fun dealing with Rommath." She laughed as she walked away headed towards the Royal Exchange.

  


Ana sighed as she sat at a table in her small apartment, and trailed her finger over her wine glass. She wore a simple red robe, and her hair was down around her shoulders. She looked around her, now clean, apartment, and smiled. It was small, overlooked the Walk of Elders and was on the second floor. She had a large room that had a reading nook in one end with a lounge chair where her cat currently slept, and she sat at the table on the opposite wall. There was a fireplace behind her, and candles scattered across the walls. Her bedroom was on the right - if you were looking in from the front door - and her bathroom beside that. It was small for a Silvermoon apartment, but it served her well.

"Well then....I think it's time for bed." she said as she stood up and looked at her cat. His ears perked up and he opened a single eye at her. He snorted and closed his eyes again. "Fine then!" she said and laughed. "For a big 'ferocious' cat, you sure do like to act like a little kitten." Her cat made an annoyed murr noise as his ears went back, and moved his head away from her. He suddenly raised his head, his ears perking up, and stared at her door. Ana nodded as she walked to her door, and opened it to find Aethas standing there, his fist raised as if to knock on the door.

"Oh..." he mumbled. "How did you-"

"Malanyre." answered Ana as she stepped aside.

"Sorry?" said Aethas as he stepped inside her apartment.

"Malanyre." repeated Ana as she pointed at her cat and closed the door behind Aethas.

"Ahh, right...hunter." said Aethas, more to himself than anyone else. Ana crossed her arms as she stood in front of him and cocked an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and took off his helm. He blushed as he looked at her and quickly looked away.

"Can I help you Aethas?" asked Ana as she titled her head to the side and looked him over. "Or are you just gonna stand there in my doorway?" He chuckled a bit at that and hung his helm on a coat rack by her door.

"I couldn't help but notice the flirting..." he said as he turned redder.

"Oh?" said Ana as she grinned. "Remind you of anything?"

"Oh I...umm..." he stuttered as Ana got very close to him.

"Or would this be a better reminder?" asked Ana as she got down on her knees in front of him, her hand staying on his belt. Aethas turned very red at this and groaned.

"Dammit Ana, I've not seen you since the celebrations in Dalaran..." he grumbled as he hand slowly snaked into her hair.

"Been a few years." she said as she began to undo his belt. They were interrupted by a loud whine from Malanyre as he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He sat down at the door and glared at Ana. Ana laughed as she stood up and opened the door for him. He snuffed as he walked outside and Ana closed the door behind him. "Now where were we?" she asked as she turned towards Aethas. "Ah yes, about to relive _that_ night." She grabbed his hand and lead him into her bedroom.

"Yes...yes please." he said as he obediently followed her in the room. Ana pushed him against the wall and began to leave trails of kisses all along his jaw as her hands worked on removing his armor. She tossed each piece onto the ground with a thunk as she moved lower, until he was just in a light linen shirt and thin pants. She slowly moved back up, her hands snaking over his groin as she did, which caused him to groan out. She grinned as she bit on his bottom lip and sucked on it. Aethas whimpered as his hands fidgeted by his sides, and his knees shook. Ana kissed him roughly as she snaked her hand back down his chest towards his groin and began to undo his pants. She licked at his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing her to deepen the kiss. She moved his pants down a bit, letting his hard shaft free, and wrapped her hand tightly around it. He moaned into the kiss, and bucked his hips against her hand. She broke the kiss and frowned at him.

"No." she said as she tutted at him. "You remember this. Stay still." He nodded at her and watched as she moved down onto her knees in front of him. She smiled up at him, and began to run her tongue up and down his shaft. She had one hand on the base and the other was pulling his pants to his knees before she moved it to cup and squeeze his balls.

"P-please..." he whimpered as she moved her mouth down onto the head of his shaft. He held his hands above her, hovering, and waited. Ana hummed a yes against his shaft as she moved her head further down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly bucked his hips against her mouth. Ana pushed against him, stopping him from bucking his hips, and moved her head back, then slowly forward. She bobbed her head on his shaft, her cheeks hollowing as she did, and he groaned out as she did. She continued to suck more roughly and began to bob her head faster and faster. She then stopped, pulled her mouth completely off, and began to just tease the head of his shaft with her tongue. "Ana...please..." he begged and ran his fingers through her hair. She responded by taking him back into her mouth and sucking on him hard. He groaned out and hunched over her as he gripped his fist into her hair. He bucked his hips as he began to fuck her mouth and leaned back against the wall. Ana opened her mouth wide and hummed a bit as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth. His cried out, his head rolling back, as he slammed into her mouth and felt his peak rush foward. He moved his hands to the back of her head and pressed her mouth to the base of his shaft. He moaned loudly as he came and filled her mouth. He released his hold on Ana and she pulled away from him. She wiped her mouth, swallowing, as she stood up and looked at him. She smirked and pulled him to her bed by his shirt collar.

  


Ana smiled as she stood by the foot of her bed, stark naked, and looked over at Aethas, a picture in the candle light. He was sitting on her bed, his legs stretched out, his hands bound together and his on a hook above his head, and blindfold over his eyes. He panted heavily, his body covered in sweat, and his shaft uncomfortably hard. He licked his lips and looked around the room, blindly.

"Please...Anarial..." he whispered as he squirmed. Ana moved over to him, and slowly trailed her fingers up his thighs. She pressed on his hips and he closed his legs. She then straddled his hips, pressing her mound against his groin and leaned in to kiss him softly. He whimpered and squirmed a bit against her as his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Please what?" she asked as she pressed soft kisses from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck. He whimpered some more and bucked his hips. "'Please' **what**?" she asked more firmly.

"Please let me inside of you." he begged. She smiled as she stood up and unhooked his hands from the hooks. She draped his arms over her, they being still tied together at the wrists, and undid the blindfold, letting it fall off. She then moved back down onto his hips and positioned herself over his shaft. She tilted his head up to look at her and slowly seated herself onto his shaft. He cried out, his toes curling, and lightly bucked against her hips. She moaned as she began to move up and down on him, very slowly. "Ana...please untie me..." he begged. "Let me have you." Ana smirked and took his arms from over her shoulders. She untied the rope around his wrists and tosses it aside. He moved one of his hands to her hip, and the other he cupped her breast with. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. Ana moaned out and began to bounce up and down on his shaft, as he suckled and nipped at her breast. She grabbed onto his hair, pulling him away from her breast, and kissed him deeply. He moaned loudly into the kiss, running his tongue over her's as he moved his other hand to her other hip.

"Fuck me." said Ana as she broke the kiss. Aethas nodded and began to bounce her roughly on his lap, both of them moaning louder and louder. He placed a hand on the small of her back and leaned her onto her back, moving with her as they did. He grabbed onto her legs, bending them over his shoulders and began to slam into her over and over. He moved one of his hands between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Ana moaned loudly at this and bucked her hips against his. She tossed her head back and screamed out in bliss as she came, her muscles clamping down on his shaft.

"P-please Ana...." he begged. "Let me....let me release..." He groaned out as he continued to thrust into her, and ran kisses down the side of her leg. She nodded at him, only high pitched mewls escaping her lips, and he eagerly slammed himself in and out of her. He cried out as he felt himself reach his peak yet again and slammed deep into her. "Annnaaaaa!!" he cried out as he came, filling her up with his seed. Once his muscles stopped pumping it into her, he collapsed on top of her, and rested his head against her chest. Ana smiled as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and trailed her fingers along his back. "That was certainly more than an amazing blow job like last time..." he mumbled against her chest. Ana laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. He raised himself up with his arms and slowly pulled out of her. He then rolled over onto his back on her bed and wiped at his forehead. He felt Ana leave the bed, and then heard the clink of glasses.

"Here." she said as she held out a wine glass. He slowly sat up and took the glass from her hand. She left the bedroom and returned with a small bowl of water with a cloth in it. She rung out the cloth and sat behind him on the bed. She then began to wipe down his shoulders and down his back, cooling him off.

"I could get used to this...." he mumbled as he sipped from the glass. Ana laughed and snaked her limbs around him from behind in an embrace.

"Why Aethas, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were attempting to court me." she said. Aethas blushed at that and coughed from his drink.

"I don't know...I uh...maybe?" he sputtered. "We'll have to ...um.. see?" Ana giggled and rested her head against his back as she sighed.

"Maybe." she said and smiled.

  


Ana smiled to herself as she sat in the Wayfarer's Rest and sipped at her wine. She had just finished a meal at the inn, so she was now relaxing when Rommath decided to come up to her table. He sat in a chair beside her and crossed his arms, earning a raised eyebrow from her.

"So the flirting with Aethas the other day," he said as he leaned in close to her, "explain." She tossed her head back and laughed.

"Why am I **not** surprised?" she said and took a sip from her glass. Rommath smirked as he called over the barmaid and asked for more wine.

"You're the first I've seen able to press his buttons." said Rommath as he took the wine bottle and new glass from the barmaid. "Thank you." He turned back to Ana and poured himself a glass. "So I would like to know how."

"But Rommath....that would be kissing and telling." she said. "And besides how the fel did you find me?" Rommath shrugged and made some gestures with his hands.

"You told Lor'themar you'd be in the city for a while...." said Rommath. "I may have also followed Aethas the other night...." Ana turned red at this and almost choked on her drink.

"Well umm....well." she sputtered after clearing her throat. He grinned and took another sip of his wine. "I met Aethas in Northrend in Agmar's Hammer." she said. "Part of the initiative against the Nexus War and all." She paused as the barmaid came over and collected her dishes. "I did not see him again really until the celebrations after the defeat...after we defeated the Lich King." she continued, once the barmaid left. "I was socializing with my guildmates and those....left...and he came over to us. He saw I was...well distraught, and asked to dance with me as a way to ease my mind." She looked down at her wine glass and smiled. "We danced for a while, and he made me feel better....helped put me more at ease." she said. "I stayed in Dalaran for the week of festivities and well..." She smirked at Rommath and took a sip of her wine as she leaned back in her chair.

"And...?" asked Rommath.

"I did a fair amount of _praying_ on my knees." she said and winked at him. Rommath coughed mid sip of his drink and sputtered.

"You...you did _what_?!" he asked as he laughed, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let's not, shall we?" They two looked up and saw Aethas standing there, his hand on Rommath's shoulder. "Rommath I believe the words I said were 'don't even start.'" he said and glared at him. Rommath put his hands up in defense and stood up.

"Alright," he said and nodded his head at Ana. "It was my pleasure Lady Dawnfire." Ana nodded her head at him and he left. Aethas slid into the chair and crossed his arms.

"' _Praying_?'" he said and chuckled. Ana nodded and placed her hands on his.

"Lots of it." she said, grinning. "I did fail to mention the bit about you courting me or sending me letters....or asking Athaniar about me."

"I didn't....I don't know what you're..." he muttered and cleared his throat. "I didn't think he would mention that..." Ana smiled as she patted his hands and slowly stood up.

"Well regardless," she said, "I need to be off to sleep now." She went over to the barmaid, paid them, and started for the door. Aethas got up and followed after her. He walked with her across the street to her building and they stopped at the door. She turned to him and pulled at the collar of his shirt. She moved his helm so his face was visible under and smiled at him.

"You still haven't given me an answer..." he grumbled as he placed his hands on her hips. Ana smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest.

"I say yes to the courting," she said, "but nothing more...for now." He smiled at her and moved his hand to take her's. He kissed the palm of her hand and then kissed her.

"Alright." he said as they broke the kiss. She then pulled away from him and waved as she went into the building.


End file.
